1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of changing undesired health-related behaviors and aiding adherence to desired health-related behaviors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many studies have been done to determine how to help people to change their unhealthy behavior patterns and to adhere to healthy behavior patterns. As a result, books and articles have been written, for example, to encourage and help people lose weight, quit smoking, begin to exercise and the like. Because each person's motivation to change and adhere to behavior, and behavioral history as well as health risk and other personal factors are so individual, these mass-media behavior aids may not be helpful for everyone, and even if initially helpful, often do not continue to support and motivate the person as time passes.
Various programs do exist which provide group support for persons attempting to change and adhere to certain selected behaviors, such as Weight Watchers, and Alcoholics Anonymous. These programs usually require the person to attend meetings, and do not always provide support between meetings. They also do not tailor support for each particular individual.
Although consultation of a medical doctor can provide continued, personal health-related behavior change and adherence, such assistance is expensive and time-consuming and most people do not consult a doctor unless the situation is very serious.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tailored health-related behavior change and adherence system which can be made available to persons desiring to change an unhealthy behavior and/or maintain a healthy behavior.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.